AFriendship Renewed Chapter One
by sangoscourage
Summary: A childhood friend is about to come in to Lita's life; one who was there for her when she lost her parents when she was young. Even though they have been writing to each other over the years, there is a void in their lives that will hopefully be filled soon. This is a Christian story and I wrote it in hopes that it will help people to know that are truly not alone. For everyone
1. Chapter 1

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter One

As Lita closed and locked her apartment door, she couldn't help but feel that something wonderful was going to happen some time soon. She just couldn't put her finger on what it was though. After she got off the elevator she went over to the mail boxes and checked her mail. Wrinkling her nose in slight disgust, she tossed the bills and junk mail back in to the box and closed the little door. What remained in her hand was a small package. She smiled as she recognized the name of her childhood friend. She hadn't seen her best friend in such a long time and quite frankly, Lita missed her. The tomboy had so much to tell Brianna, and she was sure that her friend did to.

Looking at her watch, she suddenly realized that she had to hurry up so she wouldn't be late. She was going to meet her friends at Rei's shrine. Quickly exiting the building, Lita walked briskly to the park and headed in the direction of the shrine. She wondered what her friends would think of Brianna when she told them. As she trotted up the steps, she saw Rei waiting for her at the top.

"Hey Lita, what's going on? You seem unusually happy about something." Rei commented as the brunette came to a stop in front of her.

"Well, I just received this parcel in the mail. It's from my best friend from when I was a child. I haven't seen her for so long. I really miss her at times." Lita reported wistfully, her eyes becoming misty as they stepped in to Rei's bedroom.

"What do ya got in your hands Lita?" I wanna see please, please, please.¨ Serena begged childishly.

"Why don*t you greet her first Serena! That parcel is private; it's up to Lita if she wants to share it or not!" Rei growled as she went and got some snacks for all of them.

Lita quickly took off her coat and turned to put it on Rei's bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ami slap Serena's hand away from the parcel. She had to smirk at the blonde's antics; she could be so childish at times.

"If you'll wait until Rei gets back, I'll tell you about the person who sent this. And like Rei said, this may be private...but I'll show you what I can." Lita replied as she sat down and carefully took off the paper. She pulled out a letter and started to read it just as Rei walked back in with her tray of goodies.

"Alright, now that Rei is back, I will tell you what I can. When I was about five and a half, a little girl moved in next door to me and my parents. Over the next year, we became very close friends; almost like sisters. When my parents suddenly died in that plain crash, she was there for me every possible moment. If I couldn't get to sleep at night, she would say awake and comfort me, she would try to make me laugh, cry on her shoulder. She even let me yell at her when I was feeling angry and alone. She just took it and let me get everything out of my system." Lita related.

"What's her name Lita, if you don't mind me asking." Ami asked politely.

"Her name is Brianna (noble) Birkita (strong) Drake (dragon or standard bearer). Unfortunately, she had to move away six months later, because of her father's job. I was in an orphanage for a while before a distant relative took me in for a while." Lita related.

"She sounds like a wonderful person Lita. But I have a feeling that you are kind of sad about something." Mina replied, having a pretty good idea what the dark spot was in Lita's aura.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. A few years after she and her parents left, I got a letter from a cousin of hers that stated Brianna and her parents had been in a terrible car accident. Her parents were killed instantly and it was a miracle that Brianna had even survived; she was so badly injured. You couldn't tell the front of their car from the back. To make a long story short, my friend ended up having to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair because of so much damage to her body. I just wish I had been there for her." Lita related, trying to keep the tears back.

"Oh Lita, I'm so sorry Rei replied, coming closer to the tomboy, followed by the rest of her friends. "Did you hear from her again."

"Yes I did. It took a few years, but she eventually started writing again. She had a lot to deal with, emotionally and physically, but it seemed like things were starting to be getting better for her. I just wish I could have been there for her, like she was for me." Lita replied.

"It couldn't have been helped Lita." Serena soothed just as something fell out of Lita's parcel. She handed it back but couldn't help but notice that it was a picture of a girl that looked very much her tall friend. "Is this Brianna Lita?"

"Yeah it is. She's always been a determined and happy girl, but I've never seen her this happy. I wonder what's happened." Lita exclaimed as she took the picture back and looked at it; holding it out a bit so the others could see it.

"My goodness, she looks a lot like you Lita. The two of you could almost be twins!" Mina exclaimed.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything Lita, but can you tell us what's going on with her?" Ami asked quietly, as she saw her friend look down at the open letter in her hand and smile.

"Other than what she has told me from her past letters, I don't really know Ami. According to what she says in this letter, Brianna is doing very well and is a devout christian. It also says that she and the group she is with are coming here to Tokyo in a couple of days. " Lita related. "Most of this letter is pretty private, but there is a part of it I think you might enjoy hearing. Let's see...ah, here it is."

"_Oh Lita, I have so much to tell you! You may think I'm crazy, but it is all in complete truth and sanity. So many wonderful things have happened to me that I have written a book about them. You should find it in the bottom of this box. It should be on sale there soon. I look forward to seeing you again. And your new friends sound wonderful. I love you dear friend._

_All my love, Brianna_

Everything was silent for a few minutes. And as Lita looked around, she could see all her friends had tears in her eyes. No doubt, they could feel the love and devotion rolling off the letter. Even Rei, who was the skeptical one of the group, couldn't deny the calming and positive aura coming from the letter.

"Well, I for one, am really looking forward to meeting her. She sounds very special. Now that I think of it, I believe I saw her face on the poster of the group you said she is with...The Glory Troupe. They will be perfoming at the Tokyo Dome in a week, for a couple days, then at the park nearby for another few days." Mina replied, remembering the poster she had seen on her way to Rei's shrine.

A few days went by and Lita had read Brianna's book a number of times. By the third time, she could tell that the book held nothing but the absolute truth of what had gone in her friend's life. She had felt a wave of guilt of not being there for her friend, but she knew it had been impossible. Now more than ever, she wanted to see her dear friend.

The following Monday, she checked her mail on her way out to school, and found a slightly bulky envelope from the Tokyo Dome. Stuffing it in her pocket, she hurried to school and couldn't wait until lunch hour so she could see what was in the envelop. She quickly joined her friends and opened her bento box with one hand while the other reached in to her pocket for the envelope.

"What do you have there Lita?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.

"This came this morning. It just says it's from the Tokyo Dome." Lita answered, tearing the flap open and pulled out seven tickets and a short letter. "These are tickets for the concert at the Dome, and the note says;

"_Hey girl; when I told the managers of the Tokyo Dome that I had a good friend living in the city; they were kind enough to give me five tickets to invite you and your friends to come and see the concert. Well actually he didn't want to, but his wife, in no uncertain terms, told him to, or else. Anyways, to smooth things over a bit with the man, I agreed to buy two more tickets. So if you have any other friends, they can have them. Just hang on to them for the concert in the park; you'll get special seats with them. Adrianna._

"I went to the ticket office to get my ticket after leaving Rei's Friday, and they were already sold out. Now I can go!" Mina squealed as she accepted the ticket from Lita.

"I can forgo an hour or so of studying. Besides, if there is a chance, I would like to meet your friend Lita. Oh come on you guys, I don't study all the time." Ami replied, then blushed as her friends gave her looks of 'oh really?!'

"I don't think mom and dad will let me go...'cause of my grades." Serena replied, pouting.

"Well you have a couple days before the concert. I strongly suggest you get studying for the test and quizzes that are coming up if you really want to go Serena." Ami stated gently.

"Will you guys help me?" Serena replied quietly, pouting in the process. She would rather go to the Arcade and be with Darien than study.

"Of course Serena. But if you don't pay attention, you won't be reading any more of my manga." Rei stated sternly and raised an eyebrow as Serena opened her mouth to protest. She wisely shut it again when Rei glared at her.

Serena really wanted to attend the two concerts, so as promised, she worked hard in studying and did very well on all her tests and quizzes over the next two days. Needless to say, she was exhausted at night and even managed to get to school on time every day.

Midday of the concert day, Lita met her friends in the park and headed for the arcade to talk and plan on what they were going to see at the concert. When they entered their favorite hangout, they immediately saw Andrew at the counter, talking to Darien.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mina called out as she bounced over to the counter where Darien was sitting.

"We've been pretty busy in here today. Everyone is talking about the concerts. It sounds like it's going to be very festive, and packed. I just wish I could go." Andrew sighed.

"Well, you can now. I have two spare tickets if you really want to go. You can have to other one Darien.¨ Lita replied, holding out the tickets to the two young men.

"Thanks Lita, but where did you get them?" Andrew asked taking one from Lita's hand.

"An old childhood friend of mine. She's with the troupe that's performing at both concerts. I haven't seen her for years, but we've been writting to each other. I would love to see her again." Lita related.

"You guys should hear her story; it's quite interesting." Ami replied.

"And since when do you go out to concerts Darien? You usually stay home this time of the year." Serena asked, a little suspicious.

"I saw the flier for the concert, and it got my curiousity up. That's all Serena. And I would love to hear about your friend Lita. Why don't we go over to that booth and you can tell me." Darien replied, pointing.

"If you can wait for a few minutes, I can get Lizzy to take over for me. My break starts in a few minutes anyways, and I'? I'll bring over your drinks. The usual?" Andrew asked as he stood up straight.

"Yes please Andrew." everyone chorused together. Looking briefly at each, they all chuckled and headed for a large booth. A couple minutes later, Andrew appeared with a tray of drinks and treats.

"Lita, Andrew just told me that you have another free ticket. If you don't mind me being so bold, I would love to get the other ticket from you. I really want to go." Lizzy replied, almost begging, taking the empty tray from her brother as he sat down.

"Of course Lizzy. And before I forget to say this, I think we should all wear warm, comfortable clothing for the second concert; I think it's going to be outdoors." Lita replied, hanging over the last ticket. "And by the way, we will meet you and Andrew at the entrance so we can all go in together."

"The only person we need now is Lita. She sure should be here soon." Mina replied just as she saw her tall friend come running towards them. Rei noticed that the brunette was coming up to them a little too fast.

"Slow down girl or you'll crash in to something." Rei called out, smirking to herself. As it was Lita ended up skidding to a stop in front of her friends. As it was, Darien needed to steady her.

"A little excited Lita!" Serena stated more than asked, trying not to chuckle.

"I guess I am. I'm really looking forward to the concert...and hopefully Adrianna." Lita replied excitedly. She had to admit she was kind of nervous of meeting her best friend again after all these years.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Two

"Excuse me, are you Lita Kino and friends?" a young man around Darien's replied as he approached to group and looked right at Lita.

"Yes I am, and these are my friends. Is there something we can help you with?" Lita answered, wondering what was going on.

"It's more like what I can do for you. I've been instructed by a good friend to take you to your seats. and make sure you are comfortable. My friend made sure you all have been given some of the best seats. " the young man replied as he led the way to the second level reserved area, fairly close to the stage.

As the passed a corridor on the left side, a tall figure stood in the shadows watching the group as they passed. 'Lita'? it thought almost wanting to go after the brunette in the group. Lita stopped for a moment, thinking that she had heard her name being called.

"You alright Lita?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine Rei. I just thought I heard someone call my name. I must have been imagining things." Lita smiled at her friend.

When they reached the door to their private box, they saw Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna and Hotaru entering their own box. The three adults and one child give them a questioning look.

"Alright folks, here we are. As you can see, there is plenty of room to get up and move around if you wish to do so. If you wish for anything, just ring this bell and someone will come up. My name is Jason and I hope you will all have a good time and enjoy the show. It will start in about fifteeen minutes.

"If you're not busy after the concert Jason...?" Mina asked, starting to flirt.

"Sorry, I'll be taking my wife out for dinner later." Jason replied politely and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Don't get started Mina. We're here for Lita and hopefully meet Lita's firend. So don't embarress her." Ami replied quietly and firmly to her friend she was sitting next to. Mina had enough sense to look a little ashamed. The lights dimmed and everyone looked to the stage as they saw a man stepped in to the spotlight .

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have put together quite an exciting Christmas concert for you. I hope you will enjoy. If you feel like doing so, please get up a dance if the mood moves you. Let the show begin." the announcer called out, and left the stage with the sound of the audience cheering.

_In the Dome's kitchens a half hour later:_

"Hey, Adrianna will you take this tray up to balcony two. Jason is busy with stage duties at the moment." a young woman called over to her friend as she put a tray down on a trolley.

"Sure. I don't have anything to do for a couple of minutes." Adrianna replied, coming over and taking the trolley.

When she was up on the second floor, the tall young lady became a little nervous when she looked toward the door that had the number four on it; the room her best friend was in. Shaking her head, she headed to door two where she needed to deliver these snacks to the customers on the balcony and knocked. When she heard the permission to enter, she opened the door and set the cart in by the door.

As she took the tray over to a table in the center of the room, she could feel the surprised occupants eyes on her. She could pretty well guess of what they were thinking, and it made her a little nervous.

"Lita? I didn't know you were working here at the Dome!" Michiru enquired gently, nudging Haruka in the arm, sensing that the tomboy was beginning the get suspicious.

"My name is Adrianna Drake. I take it you are speaking of Lita Kino, are you?" Adrianna inquired.

"Yes. How is it that you look so much like our friend? Are you her twin sister or a fraud?" Haruka asked rather rudely.

"Haruka!" Please excuse her behavior. She can be rather protective of our friends and doesn't think first." Michiru scolded sharply.

"That's quite alright. To be honest, Lita Kino is a very good friend of mine. One I haven't seen since the two of us were children. I've planned a special surprise for her later on in the show. I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't tell her that you've seen me." Adrianna replied, almost begging.

"Of course, we won't say a word. Good luck with your surprise." Michiru answered kindly.

"Thank you very much. I must be going now, I have a lot to do. I hope you enjoy your snack and the rest of the show." Adrianna replied, bowing, and quickly left with the trolley.

"Haruka, the only thing I can sense in that girl is just a strong personality aura. It's just as she claims." Setsuna replied, taking a sip of the tea that she had ordered.

"And I have a feeling that she has had great trauma in her life." Hotaru added.

"I guess you're right. I felt the same thing; I overreacted." Haruka replied, sighing.

/CF/

"This concert has been a lot of fun. We really need to thank your friend for giving us those ticket." Mina replied, flopping down in her chair after dancing around the room with a few of her the others.

"I don't think it's quite over yet. I just wondering what else they could possibly have left to do." Darien replied, also collapsing in to a chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special surprise for a young woman that is here in the audience tonight. Lita Kino, could you please come down to the stage. There should be someone to escort you in a moment." the announcer replied. Just at that moment, a knock came to the balcony's door before it opened and Jason stepped.

"Lita, we need your help with something, and I've been told that you are the only one that can help. Don't ask me what; I was just told to come and get you." Jason replied.

Lita simply nodded and got up, looking at her friends with a quizzacle shrug and followed Jason out the door and down the hall. When they reached the stage, behind the curtain, Lita was handed over to a young woman; a little older than Lita.

"Hi Lita, I'm Shannon. I apologize for rushing formalities but we don't have much time to do this. Put these headphones and tell me if you remember this song." Shannon instructed. Lita did so and listened for a few moments before she nodded her head.

"Yes I know that song. It's a favorite of mine." taking off the headphone phones and put on the microphone headset that Shannon passed to her.

"Good. What this will be is a duet. You will start the first set of lines, then another singer will join you on the next and for the rest of the song. If you forget a line, there are prompters, there, and over there." Shannon instructed, pointed to the screens up on the walls. She signaled to someone on the other side of the stage. "Are you ready Lita?"

"Yes, I think so." Lita replied, a little nervously. She took a deep breathe and stepped out on to the stage at Shannon's gentle touch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our guest singer, Lita Kino!" the announcer introduced. The audience applauded enthusiastically. Up in the number three balcony, all of Lita's friends looked at each other in surprise before they turned and listened to what was about to happen.

Lita began The first Noel:

*The angels did say, was for certain poor shepherds

in fields where they lay, keeping their sheep on a cold winter's night that

was so deep, Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel; born is the King of Israel.*

Just as Lita started the next line, a voice that she hadn't heard in such a long time, joined her. As the second girl slowly joined her, Lita couldn't believe her eyes. There was her best friend from her childhood there on the stage with, _walking _towards her, joining her in the song. Shaking herself from her temporary stupor, Lita continued on with the song, joining her voice with Adrianna.

Born is the King of Israel. Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel. They looked up and saw a star shining in the east beond them so far. And to the earth it gave a great light. And so it continued both day and night.*

When the song finally ended, both girls just stood facing each other, with unshed tears in their eyes. When they couldn't take it any longer the two girls lunged towards each other and embraced each other like life depended on it. Every sound was lost to the two girls as they hung on to each other, afraid that if they let go, the other would suddenly disappear. But finally they let go and backed up a few steps.

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of you right now Lita. I've missed you so much. I wish I could have gotten back here sooner." Adrianna replied in a gentle whisper, throwing herself in to Lita again.

"Same here Adrianna. Life just hasn't been the same without you." Lita replied, a little hoarsely.

"I'm sorry to interupt you two, but we need to get on with the last number. Lita, you are more than welcome to come backstage and wait for Adrianna after the stage clears." Shannon replied as she came up to the two.

"Alright, I will. I had better get back up to my friends. Knowing them, they are probably doing their nut, wondering what this was all about." Lita replied.

"When I'm changed out of this get up and get some info on the next concert we can take off. It gets pretty crowded backstage so we'll have to meet up with them some where." Adrianna advised.

"Okay Adrianna. See you in about a half hour." Lita replied as she hugged her dear friend and headed back to the balcony where her friends were. The minute she stepped into the room, her friends pounced on her, bombarding her with questions.

"Since when can you sing Lita? What was that all about? Was that Adrianna singing you? How old is she?" everyone asked her at once.

"**Guys, one at a time!**" Darien yelled to be heard over the group surrounding Lita. When he got a questioningly look, he sighed. "She can only answer one person at a time, and I do believe the last song is about to begin."

Everybody quieted and ran for their seats and listened intently as the next song and dance. Both the last song and the dance had the audience on their feet, moving and dancing to the rhythm. The audience applauded so much, that the troupe had to do three encoures before they were allowed to leave the stage. After the performers left the stage for the last time, Lita got up and hurried to the door.

"Look you guys, I'll meet you at the arcade okay. I'm going backstage to wait for Adrianna to change. There isn't enough room backstage for all of us so when she can get free, I'll bring her to meet all of you. We shouldn't be too long; you guys try and get a large booth." Lita replied as she headed for the door.

She hurried down to the stage and met up with Shannon who smiled at her knowing that a wonderful that her friend's heart would be whole again. And that's what Shannon wanted to see happen. Adrianna had been on a long and difficult journey after her parents died, and was nearly over.

"Lita, I must say that I'm glad that you have come back in Adrianna's life. I can tell that there has been a big hole in her life and you seem to be filling it for her. There's one thing you have to know about Adrianna. She really doesn't like to have her name shortened; she prefers people use her name fully. Other wise, she won't answer you." Shannon replied, pulling some papers out of a folder she had in her hands, as a door behind her opened up.

"You trying to make me out to be some grumpy guss Shannon!? There's nothing wrong with wanting your name to be kept the way it is." Adrianna growled good naturedly, coming out of the change rooms wearing dark green jeans and a light yellow top on. Over her arm, she was carrying two leather jackets.

"No, just warning her ahead of time." Shannon pouted playfully.

"You ready to go meet your friends Lita?" Adrianna asked, shoving the papers in to her jacket pocket.

"I just need to stop by my apartment and change first." Lita replied, taking a jacket from her friend and headed for the front doors with her friend.

"I'll see you later Shannon. I'll call if I need anything." Adrianna called out and handed Lita once of the jackets.

"What's with the leather jackets Adrianna?" Lita aked as they walked through the parking lot.

"That is the reason. To make bit of a long story short, I now have my Japanese drivers license and I brought my bike over so I can go places without the rest of the group. You'll have to give me directions as we go." Adrianna replied, pointing to a motorcycle ahead of them, swinging her jacket on and handing a helmet to Lita.


End file.
